


A True Queen,

by Just_an_inquisitive_nobody



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Queen Sabrina, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_an_inquisitive_nobody/pseuds/Just_an_inquisitive_nobody
Summary: They say that a queen of feasts rests in the dark lord's heart for all eternity, until the fires of the apocalypse are unleashed. They never said that He was collecting handmaidens for his Queen who would sit at his right hand in the centuries to come.





	A True Queen,

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 at night after consuming a bottle of champagne, which I will blame any spelling errors on henceforth (please still point them out though!) Any feedback would be appreciated! Trying to improve my general writing!

They say that a queen of feasts rests in the dark lord's heart for all eternity, until the fires of the apocalypse are unleashed. They never said that He was collecting handmaidens for his Queen who would sit at his right hand in the centuries to come.

When she had been queen (a false queen, a fake, he had never meant for her to be chosen) she had bathed in baths of warm buttermilk, sweet fruits and pastries to be feasted to her delight. In return for her sacrifice she should have had eternity, the universe hers forever

 

Indulgent and spoilt she hadn't known... and now she did and it was glorious. 

She commented to Her once, 'he's a man isn't he?' And she looks back at that and laughs. Truly He chose and deserved this Queen. 

If she had known now what she did then. She would have gone through with the sacrifice. Serving, supporting Sabrina, powerful, loyal, kind Sabrina. And considering the pains She cause Him. Oh yes, her sacrifice would have meant more then she ever knew. 

She had, and hadn't understood Sabrina back then. She thought she understood Her now. He delight in challenging, antagonizing Him. The fun, and laughter she gained from it, the way she included all her Handmaidens, oh yes Prudence was with her Queen on this. 

If the dark lord wanted Her, he would have to win Her himself. Not through force or subtle manipulation but as a man should, with care and offerings and delights worthy of the woman He courted. And If Prudence could help Sabrina with her torment of Him, without punishment or pain, well why shouldn't she take Sabrine up on it. 

She was Prudence's True Queen after all


End file.
